Half-breed
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: AU. Shapeshifters and Vampires. Emma and Regina meet and somewhere along they way they find a boy who makes them realise that what they are, is family. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered". Eventual SQ.
1. Chapter 1

Your skin remains pale, regardless of the time spent in sunlight. Your footsteps are silent to all ears. There is a grace about you; every movement fluid and precise. You could describe your look as something akin to sinful, sensual, enticing, yet tasteful. Those who don't know you would assume you to be upper-class; a history of wealth and good breeding.

Perhaps they don't notice dark orbs lined in ever-changing crimson; depending on your hunger status. They certainly never see the rare moments your eyes turn unnaturally gold. I've seen them; been momentarily lost within them. They make you, unique.

You are hated by our respective sides; an abomination they wish to rid this world of. I cannot let that happen.

It's not that I care; you're primarily a human syphon after all. You simply entice my curious nature.

I should envy the fact that you do not have to endure wet or matted fur. I hope that you are thankful for always being warm and never cold, thanks to our genes.

Your scent is a mixture of aromas I have difficulty pinpointing. You don't smell like death but you certainly aren't one of us. It's all its own; so... ...intoxicating. One I shan't forget.

Is it nice being able to eat and not only consume liquid? I don't mind fowl every now and then. The fun is in the hunt. I wish you could experience a run; the freedom. I know you're quick but this is different.

Sometimes I catch you watching me during the change, when the moon is full. I've possibly mistaken your look to be one of awe. I admit this to no one but I have wondered what your fingers trailing through my fur would feel like. I've imagined stilling my restless beast beside you.

You're out here alone like me, an outcast and I'm a runaway; perhaps not so different in some ways.

* * *

 **TBC ...**

 **Hoping this is worth continuing. Not so great at first person type writing but I won't shy away from something new. Apologies for any and all mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven months have passed; filled with rolling hills, open plains and babbling creeks weaving through forest. Days filled with images of you. I am uncertain as to why I have stayed close by; though if you wanted to be alone, you could have left.

Tonight marks another full moon. I'm braced for the change. My thoughts linger on you, as they tend to do these days. I'm not obsessed, I just appreciate beauty and you are... ...breathtaking. I've obviously been alone too long. You're a half-breed and I don't, can't…it doesn't matter. We haven't even exchanged pleasantries for goodness sake.

The transformation is swift. It still hurts but then, it always will. Dark brown fur erupts from skin until my form is complete. I turn to go for my run and there you are; pale, naked as the day you were born. The moon's light causes your golden eyes to appear glowing.

When you kneel down in front of me, I feel the need to leave. When did your hand start scratching behind my ear? Please tell me that I didn't lean into your touch. Your smile seems to be my answer.

 _"Hi."_

Why am I in this form? I can't speak. Why are you giggling? Oh great my tail is wagging. Traitor.

Your face is suddenly so close. Did you know that the red is completely gone when your eyes are like this? If I didn't know better, I'd expect you to look like me in a moment. I wonder what colour fur you would have, light brown, no, gold or perhaps white.

Why are you looking at me like that? Your nose brushes mine before your cheek slides against my muzzle and head. I only just noticed your arms slung around me. You're hugging me.

If you promise not to tell, perhaps there is a reason I've stayed.

Your simple greeting that night, four moons ago, opened my life to something more than existing from one day to the next. I no longer had to glance at you from afar only to watch you disappear a moment later. Instead you looked for me, moved closer to me.

During conversations beginning at dusk, as you prefer the evenings, I personally have shared more with you than I have ever imagined sharing with anyone.

I've heard the truly bizarre love story concerning your sun fearing mother and alpha father. My mind still boggles over the fact that they managed to keep you a secret until you were older. Not old enough to be left alone but you didn't have much choice in that.

My head was resting in your lap as you wept, retelling the torture delivered upon your parents before their deaths. I still recall your warmth as I nuzzled into your side, attempting to offer comfort. It was one of the only times I stayed at your side for the night.

Somehow, one afternoon you persuaded me to tell my story. My mother was a lycan, like Father and myself, yet her disdain for our primitive species had always been voiced. She had wanted more. It became apparent that she yearned for the unobtainable for our kind, immortality.

I will never know what she gave in exchange for a night walker to bite her. Her body rejected the change as most would expect. Unfortunately, her abilities increased for a short period of time as her mind deteriorated rapidly. Numerous members of our pack were slaughtered, including my sister. My mother was dust a moment later.

You and I never exchanged hollow words, as they cannot alter the past. Though, there are times when I catch you looking at me. I wonder if or should I say, I hope, my eyes reflect your empathy and understanding.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_One year has passed_**

* * *

I had been looking for you, I can't remember why and it doesn't matter. The point is I was looking for you in the wrong direction whilst a few miles away you were surrounded. Of course I knew that they would come after you but so much time had passed. We'd kept vigilant and had moved on every moon or so. We were an odd duo yet somehow it worked. 

I still don't know what made me turn around; call it instinct. I don't think I've ever run so fast; at least not in human form. Your name slipped from my mouth in an anguished cry when that first scout attacked. I'm glad I did, as some of the blood suckers turned their attention to me. 

It was surreal that they were out during the late afternoon but the dark clouds looming overhead had definitely dimmed the light. There were seven of them if I remember correctly. All of them were stunning in looks however, scarlet drowned all other colour from their eyes and they reeked of death. 

You had disposed of that first scout by the time two blondes had lunged at me. I was at a disadvantage and they knew it. As they circled and toyed with me, I thought at least I'd bought you some time to hopefully get away. 

I was not expecting their high pitched screeches nor your hands rupturing from their chests. Their disembowelment was quick and the splitting of their skulls left me in momentary shock. I can still picture your cocky grin and the blood splatter filling the lines by your eyes. 

Somehow the fact that there were still several assailants behind you had been forgotten. You actually laughed, about what I have no idea. That changed in the blink of an eye. A man with black wavy hair was at your neck, teeth sinking into skin, whilst another woman had punctured your abdomen with some sort of weapon. 

The sound you made was unlike anything I'd ever heard. That was until I realised your cry of pain had been drowned out by my own howl. Within moments the woman who had stabbed you was lifeless in the dirt. I had changed for the first time during daylight hours but I didn't have time to ponder the meaning of it. 

The fight lasted until all light left the sky. I wondered briefly if we would win in the end. The remaining two looked to be twin brothers with matching light brown hair, held back in a simple ponytail. Their leathers were torn and spattered with remnants of their brethren; yet they were still poised. 

We split to face off one on one. I was lucky and struck his jugular after a miscalculation on his part. You had disappeared into the inky blackness of the forest. Thankfully my hearing and sense of smell led me to a clearing where a figure loomed over another. I hoped it was you until I realised you were on the ground, barely breathing. 

The next thing I remember is you slipping from my back as I'd lowered you into our safe, enclosed spot. The skies had opened up on our journey home. I had never been more thankful for your stubborn nature; as somehow you'd held on the entire time. 

All I could smell was blood. The change was excruciating as I still had a few open wounds. I lit a fire. I wished I hadn't. Once the torn fragments of cloth were removed, your flesh littered with gashes and bites became exposed. The weapon's hilt still protruded from your abdomen. I slid it out gently thinking I would see your flesh start to knit back together. Instead a dark substance oozed from the wound. 

You were dying. I knew it in the shallowness of your breaths and the way your eyes couldn't keep in focus. You should have been self-healing but you weren't. You were the quietest I'd ever heard you. I was terrified. 

I had so many things I wanted to tell you, to show you. I was losing you and I couldn't…I wouldn't let you go. Using one of your sharp nails, I sliced into the flesh above my collar bone. I held no hope as I placed the laceration against your lips. 

I heard the faintest sniff before your teeth languidly pierced around the wound. You'd never fed from me before and as the world blurred around the edges, I hoped it was enough for you to survive. 

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

I'd blacked out and woken up alone; five days after the day I thought I'd lost you. Apparently I still had. It's just that you weren't dead, you were avoiding me and I still can't tell you which was worse.

After the third day of searching, I thought maybe it was enough just knowing that you were at least alive. That should have been enough but it wasn't. You had disappeared without a trace, which I know you are more than capable of doing but it still hurt. It hurt knowing that you could leave me so easily. You may have had your reasons but my worry morphed from frustration to anger quickly, as it tended to do; so I moved on.

During my travels south, following a particularly wide stream, I experienced a sensation; one I had secretly feared I'd never feel again. I was alerted to being watched. I was alerted to a presence. I became aware of you. I could suddenly smell you, although your scent was faint but it was still there and for the first time in over a moon, I felt calm. The tightness in my shoulders released and the unease in my belly subsided. You were with me, even if you remained unseen.

We changed course, heading east after a week or so; heading into lands dotted by small villages. Humans. We'd always avoided them when possible as we certainly didn't need any unwanted attention. Open fields and forests felt safer, especially below a full moon. Still, we ventured close enough to see a lone, run down cottage; placed not too far from a sizeable lake.

I barely gave it a second glance yet movement in my peripherals caught my attention. There you were striding out into the open without a second thought. You ignored me calling your name and my steps only quickened when I watched you enter the cottage.

My steps faltered at the door as I watched you move from the main area into one of the two bedrooms. There were a few thuds and softly spoke words yet I remained in the open doorway. After I warily glanced around outside, listening carefully for anyone approaching, I heard you re-enter into the living space.

You looked at me with something I can only describe as self-loathing. It was then that I noticed the vivid red surrounding pitch black. Before I could say anything, your eyes flicked to the left, bringing my attention to your outstretched arm, pointing into the room you'd just vacated.

I didn't move until you looked at me again whilst making a jabbing motion with your finger. I rolled my eyes but did as you asked, making my way into the room. It was stuffy and smelt stale. As my nose wrinkled, it caught the scent of a human. My head snapped to the side, focusing on the soiled linen covering a bed that had seen better days. I looked lower, catching a glimpse of a small hand before it was retracted beneath the bed.

Getting onto my knees, I leant down, to find myself gazing into frightened hazel eyes. He was a small boy who only seemed to get smaller as he shuffled further back.

After a few moments, I rose to my feet and turned towards you. I wondered why we were here and I was going to strongly suggest that we move on. However, your eyes had left mine and were focussed on the boy; the same boy who had crawled further from the doorway and slightly closer to me.

His eyes followed me as I knelt down again. Cautiously I placed my hand, palm up, within reaching distance for him. I was impressed when he scowled up at me, clearly thinking I was a complete fool if I thought he was going to trust me but I stayed. I knelt in silence, hand open in invitation, as my gaze flicked between him and you. You were as still as stone and your eyes never left him.

As the day wore on, I wondered if we'd be in the same positions until dawn or perhaps longer. Small fingers touching me broke my train of thought. Slowly his hand moved to sit firmly atop mine and it stayed as my fingers wrapped around his. He remained wary as I coaxed him out. Once he was standing and I noticed the clothes hanging from his thin frame, I automatically took both of his hands in my own, squeezing gently, to reassure him that I wasn't a threat. I had the sudden impulse to protect him.

That was when I made an idiotic mistake.

I looked up at you and seeing your red stained eyes still upon him, I spoke without thought; as I moved him behind me.

 _"_ _Emma, I won't let you."_

The way your eyes snapped up to mine. The hurt and betrayal swirling in the darkness, took the breath from me. You were gone before I was even on my feet.

I heard the sob wrenched from your throat and I wondered if you heard my heart break.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Apologies for short chapters but I'm trying to make sure I submit this tale in its entirety and not leave it incomplete. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
